HOLIDAYS
by Koizumi Asuka
Summary: Anak-anak Host Club merencanakan liburan ke pantai bersama Haruhi. Apa saja yang mereka rencanakan? Baca aja sendiri! Revieww please!


Hallo Minna-san lama tidak jumpa! Author kangen baget nih sama readers semuanya. Gomen ya author hiatus selama ini tapi gak bilang-bilang sama readers soalnya author sibuk banget nih dengan tes masuk SMA. Doakan supaya author keterima disana ya… Kali ini author ingin buat cerita di fandom Ouran High School Host Club. Oh ya kalau ada kalimat percakapan di dalam tanda kurung itu artinya ngomong dalam hati.

OK saatnya author bercerita….

****** Happy read & review ******

**H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.S.**

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori

Rated: T

Genre: friendship

**Episode 1**

Suatu hari suatu jam suatu menit suatu detik di ruang musik 3 SMA Ouran tempat dimana anak-anak Host Club melayani para tamunya, sedang terjadi hal yang biasa yang author sendiri gak bisa menjelaskannya *?* (prolog yang aneh…. =,=a). Seperti hal yang satu ini….

Hikaru & Kaoru: "Haruhi… kamu mau gak kita ajak jalan-jalan?"

Haruhi: * Sambil ngeberesin perangkat minum teh tamu-tamunya* " Jalan-jalan kemana?"

H & K: "Ke pantai!"

Tamaki: *Kalap* "Apa? Kalian mau membuang Haruhi ke laut?"

Hikaru: "Ya enggaklah! Dasar raja bodoh!"

Kaoru: " Gak mungkin kita membuang anak semanis itu ke laut"

Kyoya: "Mungkin kamu harus memeriksakan telingamu itu ke THT agar tidak salah dengar…" *Sweatdropped*

Tamaki: "Oh syukurlah kupikir kalian akan membuang gadis jelata itu"

Haruhi: *Sambil beres-beres* "Ngomongin siapa?"

Tamaki: *Kaget* "Eh gak lagi ngomongin siapa-siapa kok…"

Haruhi: "…(Kok sepertinya mereka membicarakanku ya?)…."

H & K: "Jadi gimana Haruhi, kamu mau gak liburan ke pantai?"

Haruhi: "Hmmm… Kalo ke pantai sih aku mau aja karena aku sudah lama gak pergi ke sana"

H, K, & T: "Wah betul-betul pernyataan yang jujur dari seorang gadis jelata yang polos!"

Haruhi: "Ada apa?" *sambil memasang wajah bingung nan manis*

H, K, & T: "….. (waaaa manisnya…)…."

Hikaru: "Kalo gitu kamu mau ke pantai mana? Karibia? Bali? Hawaii? Antartika *?* ?"

Haruhi: "Yang di dalam negeri saja deh, yang penting tempatnya bagus"

Honey: "Eh, Hika-chan dan Kao-chan mau ke pantai ya? Aku dan Takashi boleh ikut ya?"

Kaoru: "Boleh kok, kak Honey dan kak Mori ikut aja biar tambah seru"

Honey: "Yeeeeey! *jingkrak-jingkrak* Takashi kita berdua boleh ikut ke pantai lho…"

Mori: "…"

All (except Honey & Mori): "(Sudah kuduga pasti responnya akan begitu…)"

Tamaki: "Eh Kyoya, gimana kamu mau ikut gak?"

Kyoya: "Ya….. Boleh saja asalkan tidak merugikanku. Oh ya memangnya kita akan pergi kemana?"

H & K: "Kalau itu sih …. Kami sudah menentukan tempatnya tapi kami tidak akan menyebutkan namanya disini"

Tamaki: "Lho, memangnya kenapa?"

Hikaru: *Menjauh dari Haruhi* "Apa raja tahu seperti apa sesungguhnya pantai yang ingin dikunjungi Haruhi?" *bisik-bisik*

Kaoru: "Dia pasti mengharapkan pantai yang tenang tanpa ada tamu yang mengikuti kita karena mungkin menurutnya itu adalah pemandangan yang membosankan!"

Hikaru: "Jadi mungkin dia butuh _refreshing. _Oleh karena itu kami mengajaknya jalan-jalan"

Kyoya: "Kalian tidak menyebutkan tujuannya karena alasan privasi ya?"

H & K: "Ya! *ngacungin jempol* itu untuk mencegah beberapa tamu yang sedang menguping disana mengetahui tempatnya"

Tamaki: *Nengok kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh si kembar "Lho, memangnya ada yang nguping ya?"

Kyoya: "Kalo gak percaya tuh liat aja!"

Penguping cewek: "Gawat kita ketahuan, ayo kita kabur!" *ngacir*

Tamaki: "Dasar cewek-cewek merepotkan saja"

Mori: "Aku rasa mungkin kita semua butuh istirahat karena lelah melayani para tamu…"

All (except Honey & Haruhi): "Apakah ini mukjizat? Kak Mori berdialog lho untuk pertama kalinya di fic ini!" *terharu*

Honey: "Ah Takashi akhirnya ngomong juga di fic ini. Hebat!" *tepuk tangan*

Mori: "…"

All (except Haruhi): "Yah balik lagi deh ke imej awalnya…." *kecewa*

Haruhi: *Penasaran* "Hello…! Kalian di sana lagi ngomongin apa ya?"

All (semua cowok): "Eh… kita lagi ngomongin tentang… pantainya!"

Haruhi: "Lho, kenapa? Gak ada pantai yang bagus ya?"

Hikaru: "Eh ada kok, ada. Tapi kamu harus janji ya enggak memberitahukan tujuannya pada siapapun"

Haruhi: "Memangnya ada apa?"

Kaoru: "Itu karena….."

Tamaki: *Memotong pembicaraan orang lain* "Karena aku tidak mau liburan kita kali ini terusik oleh para gadis yang kesepian itu"

Kyoya: "Intinya di liburan kali ini aku gak mau ada tamu yang mengganggu liburan kita. Aku juga ingin istirahat setelah sekian lama melayani para tamu disini"

Kaoru: "Dengan merahasiakan tempatnya para tamu enggak akan mengikuti kita karena mereka gak tahu tempatnya"

Haruhi: "Oh gitu ya. Jadi kapan kita akan berangkat?"

Honey: "Bagaimana kalau besok hari minggu saja?"

Haruhi: "Ya… baiklah. Jam berapa?"

Mori: "Bagaimana kalu jam 9 pagi?"

All: "!" *nengok ke arah Mori secara bersama-sama*

Mori: "…."

All: "!" *ekpresi terkejut*

Mori: "….. Ada apa? Kalian tidak setuju ya?"

All: "!" *diam terpaku*

Mori: "Hello….! ~" *sambil ngecek apakah semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu **masih hidup***

All: *Terharu* "Waaaah! Akhirnya kak Mori berdialog lagi untuk kedua kalinya di fic ini! Sungguh moment yang langka yang pantas diabadikan!"

Mori: "?"

All: "… *Ngerasa garing*…."

Tamaki: "Ya sudahlah yang tadi itu gak usah dibahas….."

Kyoya: "Jadi gimana, kalian setuju gak dengan usul kak Mori tadi?"

Haruhi: "Aku sih setuju-setuju aja"

Honey: *Sambil angkat tangan* "Aku juga setuju dengan usul Takashi!"

H & K: "Kita sih ngikut aja!" *angguk-angguk*

Tamaki: "OK semua setuju dengan usul kak Mori termasuk aku jadi kita berangkat ke pantai jam 09.00 pas!"

All (except Haruhi): "YAAAA…"

Haruhi: "Eiittt! Tungu dulu!"

All: "Kenapa?"

Haruhi: "Karena kita akan berangkat ke pantai bersama-sama sebaiknya kita menentukan tempat berkumpul dulu sebelum berangkat"

Kaoru: "Ah benar juga ya!"

Hikaru: "Jadi kita akan berkumpul dimana, raja?"

Tamaki: "Bagaimana kalau di rumah Haruhi?"

Haruhi: "Eh? Kenapa harus ke rumahku?"

Tamaki: "Agar sekalian bisa menjemputmu! (He.. he.. kesempatan untuk menjemput Haruhi)"

Haruhi: "Eh? Enggak usah! Aku bisa naik kendaraan umum kok!"

H & K: "Hah? Naik kendaraan umum? Memangnya kamu tahu kemana tujuannya?"

Haruhi: "Ah! Iya juga ya, makanya cepat beritahu aku!"

Hikaru: "Akan kami beritahu kalau kamu mau kami jemput dengan mobil pribadi"

Kaoru: "Iya! Naik mobil kami saja daripada naik mobilnya raja!"

Tamaki: "Hei… hei… Kalian ini, memangnya siapa tadi yang mengajak Haruhi duluan?"

H & K: "Ha? Memangnya tadi raja mengajak Haruhi? Perasaan gak deh. Itu artinya kami dulu yang mengajak Haruhi"

Tamaki: "Kalian ini mau ngajak berantem ya *ekspresi angker*…."

H & K: "Enggak kok" *cuek*

Tamaki: "Apa salahnya kalau aku duluan yang menjemput Haruhi? Aku kan 'papa'nya!"

H & K: "WHATEVER!"

Tamaki: *Kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi si kembar*

Kyoya: "Pokoknya aku gak mau ikut-ikutan sebagai 'mama'nya…"

Honey: "Haru-chan besok aku jemput ya! Nanti akan kubawakan cake yang banyak"

Haruhi: "Eh? I, i, itu…"

Mori: "…."

Haruhi: *Sweatdropped*

H, K, & T: "Apa? Kak Honey juga ikut-ikutan menjemput Haruhi? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

Honey: *Tatapan angker* "Ada apa? Kalian tidak setuju ya?" *bersiap-siap mengeluarkan jurus karate*

All: "…..(Hiiiiii….. menakutkan…..)…."

Haruhi: "Eh sudah, sudah, kalian gak usah berantem gitu deh! Kalau kalian berantem terus aku tidak mau ikut berlibur ke pantai!" *tegas*

All (except Kyoya & Mori): "I, i, iya deh, maafkan kami ya…."

Haruhi: "Iya, aku maafin kok"

Tamaki: "Tapi kamu tetap ikut kami berlibur ke pantai kan?"

Haruhi: "Iya kok. Tentu saja aku ingin berlibur ke pantai"

All: "HOREEEEE!" *sambil jingkrak-jingkrak*

Haruhi: *Mikir* "Oh ya kalau besok kalian ingin menjemputku kalian harus datang lebih dulu daripada yang lainnya. Siapapun yang datang lebih dulu maka aku akan menaiki mobilnya. Mengerti?"

All: "OK, setuju!"

Kyoya: "Oh ya mulai minggu depan sekolah kita akan libur seminggu kan, karena para guru mengadakan pariwisata ke Perancis. Jadi gimana kalau kita menginap di hotel selama 2-3 hari? Kebetulan keluargaku memiliki hotel disana"

H & K: "Memangnya kak Kyoya tahu tempatnya? Kita kan belum memberitahukannya"

Kyoya: "Tentu saja aku tahu tempatnya pasti 'disana' kan?" *memberikan tanda isyarat pada si kembar*

H & K: "Oh benar juga ya"

Tamaki: "Eh Kyoya memangnya kamu tahu dimana tempatnya? Kasih tahu dong"

Kyoya: "Nanti juga kamu akan tahu sendiri…."

Honey: "OK, jadi besok kita akan berlibur ke pantai dan menginap di hotel. Apa kalian semua setuju?"

All: *Sambil teriak* "SETUJU!"

Wah akhirnya selesai juga nih fic! Aduh capeknya…. *ngos-ngosan*. Gomen ya kalau endingnya agak nggantung soalnya author udah kehabisan ide nih. Oh ya kalu mau readers juga boleh kok request pantai yang dituju dimana (tapi yang di Jepang aja ya). Finally, cukup sekian dulu dari author, jangan lupa direview ya!

**REVIEW Please!**


End file.
